Niklovich
|hobby = Resurrecting the dead Hurting himself Drinking blood Mudering innocent people Scheming|goals = "Drown the world in blood"/Kill both Vampires and humans alike in order to rule the world with the undead (failed) To claim Castlevania for himself (Succeeded) |crimes = Torture Mass murder Attempted genocide Slavery Mass destruction Malefic Hemophagety Attempt Omnicide|type_of_villain = Vampiric Necromancer|image1 = Nicklovich .jpeg|caption1 = Art by BrandonDarkOne47}}Octavian Augustus, later known as Niklovich '''(Pronounced as NICK-LOW-VITCH), or '''Count Sanguis, is the main antagonist of Netflix's adaption of Castlevania. Niklovich is an ancient and unfathomably powerful vampire that is as old, if not older than Vlad Dracula himself. Niklovich is said to be the most evil vampire to ever live due to his goal of ending all life on Earth so the other vampires (including Dracula himself) sealed him away in order to prevent him from achieving such goal. However, they were unable to kill him due to his immense power. He was soon been released by the Octavianites, a cult dedicated by him. He soon took the position as the main antagonist of season 4, where he and the Octavaianites manipulated Carmilla into freeing him. He later becomes the new ruler of Castlevania and used it to create another horde of monsters for him to kill off all everything in the world. He was revealed that it was he that caused the death of Dracula's wife which in turn caused the war between Dracula and humanity, as an attempt to get rid of Dracula and his general for his return. Thus making him the overall main antagonist of the show as a whole. Personality In describing Niklovich's personalty, Dracula simply used two words "Psychopathic Child". His sadistic childish demeanor is what makes him dangerous, seeing himself as a god who thanks that both Vampires and Humans are equally worthless and unfit to live in his vision of a new world. Mainly this stems from his immunity to the Sun and the regular weaknesses of a vampire. He is extremely narcissistic, murderous, power-hungry, egotistical, arrogant, and ruthless psychopathic vampire that is even despised by his fellow vampire. They hate Niklovich so much that even they erased any recordings of him from vampire history, making him nothing but a enigma. Nikovich is a very cunning vampire, being more manipulative than even Carmilla as he was using her prior from the beginning of season two into freeing him. Niklovich has been orchestrating events since the beginning of the show, having been observing and masterminding several events such as the death of Lisa Tepes (Dracula's wife), Dracula's war against humanity, and the constant mass murder of the humans during Dracula's war. All of this was due to his vindictive hatred towards Dracula and the vampires for imprisoning him. Trivia * He replaces Dracula as the incarnation of Chaos, thus making him a satanic figure on the Castlevania cartoon. Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Armored Studios villains Category:Vampires Category:Necromancers Category:Sadists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:God Wannabe Category:Complete Monster Category:Misanthropes Category:Masterminds Category:Master Manipulators Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Misogynists